Rarest of Them All
by Shadow Wolf3
Summary: Ash Ketchum is 15. He wins the title Pokemon Master. But is there more to life? And why is life suddenly transforming into something different? Ash a-a-a POKEMON? Can secret love be the key to unlocking this puzzle of the meaning of life? CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. I See It Now

1.1 Rarest of Them All  
  
  
  
2 By White Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man in the robes nodded every few seconds as he wrote in the book. The very first book known to man. A cat-like creature hovered right above him. The creature was talking, but not in human tongue, but its own language.  
  
"Mew, me meww…" and the scratching of the man's quill were the only noises inside the temple you would and could hear; the temple of Mew, who was a Pokémon.  
  
A Pokémon is a creature. There were many different kinds. The humans had tried time and time again to capture them, some who were smarter, befriended the things. The Pokémon and the humans, not a while back, as many would think, had decided to work together peacefully, if not in harmony. The creatures had been discovered maybe only twenty years before this old man had started this book.  
  
He was, as modern day people would call, a Prophetic of the sorts. He could see the future, way into the future, and knew much about Pokémon has he had studied them from the beginning.  
  
The man looked up at the Mew after hearing its words in shock.  
  
"What? Y-your serious? Oh no… But he will live won't he?" the man asked.  
  
"Mew mee mewmew mewmew…www" the creature said, eyes bluer than nothing before held worry.  
  
"I am not sure… not certain if he will. But I will help him after his… evolution."  
  
"Well, make sure you do help him and not… annoy him like you did the other human you tried to 'Help'." He said trying to lighten the now dark mood shadowing them. The Mew snorted, but nodded in agreement. The man kept writing after that, but still asking the Mew questions.  
  
"So we… evolved in some sorts, from you Mew's and that's the reason why there are none but a few of you left? Well, that may be the reason why the boy will turn into one…" the man said in a voice full now of anxiety. Mew nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~§~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
I See It Now  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum grinned as he watched Gary's Arcanine fainted as the dust cleared more around the arena. The cheering from the crowd raised in volume. He watched through not seeing eyes as the Referee rose his green flag.  
  
"The green trainer is the winner!" the Referee shouted. The sound seemed to have doubled somehow, deafening him a second.  
  
"Ash Ketchum is the new Champion! For defeating the Elite Four and Gary Oak at the age of fifteen!" shouted the Commentary louder, somehow, than the crowds. He called back Charizard, who finally listened to him because of Johto and had returned. Pikachu stared jumping all around letting sparks fly as Ash (kind-of) danced with it.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! We did it Pikachu! We made it!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and they made the victory pose. Suddenly Misty tackled Ash from behind. She squeezed him until he started turning blue.  
  
"You better let go of him Mist, his mom might want to hug him too." Said Brook good-naturedly. Misty blushed and let go of Ash who fell to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"Hee hee, sorry Ash—" Misty said nervously, but suddenly there was a sound like a stampede. Ash turned around—  
  
Just to be grabbed tightly again and hugged till he couldn't breath again by his mom. Things kept going on like that for the hours past his defeating Gary . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched in growing fear as the man grinned sinfully at him. He, himself, seemed… smaller than normal. He looked fleetingly down at himself before returning his gaze up at the man. At first it didn't register and then he looked again to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. They weren't.  
  
He was small, a very light pink shade, and had a long tail that was a little fatter at its end. He raised his hands in front of him to see short, small three-fingered hands. He took a foot up to his face, noticing three toes. It was huge, both his feet were. He had smooth skin and had a sudden urge to giggle.  
  
He looked down again; suddenly noticing he was floating. Suddenly there was a noise and he hurriedly looked up, had forgotten that the man was there. He grabbed something and enlarged it. He watched with widening eyes as the man threw the thing. A sudden fear shocked through him, telling him to dodge the thing as best he could.  
  
A shield surrounded him for protection. The ball bounced off of it. The man glared but grabbed a new ball. This once was black on the top. He knew somehow that this ball would catch him if he didn't stop it. Not even his shield could stop it; he knew. Trying to think of something that could help him he didn't quickly see when the man threw it.  
  
"Master Ball! Go!" cried the man harshly. He didn't dodge this time but decided to fire a Psychic Attack. Building up the Attack he fired, but it didn't stop the ball. His eyes widened as the ball hit him on the side of the head. Light surrounded him and he heard the machine fighting him to lock. Panicked, he started fighting harder, but knew it was a losing fight. He shouted out one last word in a scratchy, but still loud enough voice.  
  
"MMMMEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash jumped awake screaming that same word until he froze, realising that he was back in his bed at Pallet. He looked around gasping for breath in terror, wondering why he had had that dream. He heard pounding, as footsteps grew nearer. He saw Pikachu in a daze staring at him. He suddenly came out of it.  
  
"Pika pika piiii chu?" Pikachu asked worriedly at the look of horror on her friends' face.  
  
"Are you all right Ash?"  
  
"Y-yes Pi-Pikachu. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." He said as the door burst open emitting Misty, Brock, and his mother. All were dressed for bed. They took one look at him and Misty and his Mom raced to hug him while Brock stood aback, asking if he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine. I-it was just a n-nightmare that's all. You guys can go back to sleep." He said, trying to reassure them. They all had doubts, but went back to bed. Misty had the guestroom and Brock had Ash's room.  
  
He had the downstairs living room couch. He saw Pikachu was fake sleeping, more than likely watching him closely with her other senses. He decided to go to the bathroom. He quietly got up, knowing Pikachu was wondering were he was going.  
  
"I'm just using the bathroom Pikachu." He said behind his back. He heard a slight shuffle and a yawn as he opened and shut the door behind him. He turned on the light and pressed his weight on the counter with a sigh. He then looked up at his reflection.  
  
His messy black hair was the same, along with his Official League Hat that he wore even in sleep. His chocolate brown eyes still held the terror from his dream though. He was fifteen now and had finally got a growth spurt, making him shoot up, above Misty and Brock. He was well fitnessed with all the things he still did. Misty said that no matter how much he had grown up and aged (a little), he was still a stupid boy who just so happened to own her a bike.  
  
Togepi was the same as ever, if more like a child then before. Ash and Misty it the baby's eyes were its 'Parents'. They didn't mind it though, as it was sort of true. Ash had found the egg and Misty had been its first sight. Ash's Mom had embarrassed him by saying that it was wonderful practice for his Fatherhood.  
  
He turned on the facet, cold, and then splashed it in his face. Turning off the water he grabbed for a towel and dried his face. He then made his way back to the living room. He turned on the TV and muted it. He flipped through the Channels before letting it land on the Weather Channel and went back to sleep in hopes of a blissfully dreamless sleep.  
  
He got his wish . . .  
  
  
  
Ash woke suddenly, eyes looking around in fear. Something had woken him. He looked around the living room, wondering what it had been. Nothing moved though and he relaxed a little. He looked out the window in silence.  
  
It was raining harshly on the roof of the house. He heard a slight rumbling up in the sky and looked up. Just then lightning crackled and fell to the ground, before making its way up towards the sky again. The grey clouds rumbled again in acceptance of its energy coming back. He watched this a few seconds more before returning his gaze to looking for the thing that woke him.  
  
He saw the TV on, but muted. It was on the Weather Channel. He saw that it was 3:34 AM and they were going on about snow in Johto in New Bark Town. He muttered under his breath about how they could stand snow. He then started looking again.  
  
His gaze fell on his Pikapal Pikachu. She was sleeping peacefully. Somehow she had acquired a Ketchup Bottle in the middle of the night. It lay empty right besides her and Pikachu's hand rested possessively on the thing. She was asleep on her back, not making any noise.  
  
His eyes then fell to the other couch and rested on the deep dark redhead sleeping peacefully on the couch. She had the covered kicked off of her and he could see her nightshirt was one of his own. Though her eyes were closed he knew that their deep blue colour was still there, if not a little darker. She had changed in body, as it was more "womanly" as she called it. She was 5'7" now as well, but Ash was still taller.  
  
He crawled towards her, making sure to step over Pikachu and make little as possible noise.  
  
Her hair was now longer than even her sister's hair and more patina. Ash wiped a few strands out of her face softly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"You sure look good, since Rudy started dating you. Even if Togepi likes me as a Dad and you don't. Though I didn't see that fire in you, he's found. I can see it now though. I never did see that happiness in your eyes.  
  
"And you never did hold me that tight. I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground with him. Holdin' him you've never looked more beautiful to me. Letting go of you has been so hard. It's clear to see what he means to you.  
  
"How you look at him, it isn't a mystery. He's going to be all I couldn't be. I see it now though Misty. I see it now." Ash whispered miserably. He kissed her cheek this time and climbed back into bed and fell asleep again.  
  
Misty opened one eye and looked at Ash sadly. She put a hand to her lips and sighed. She then had a mental battle with herself and won. Closing her eyes she shifted her view from where Ash slept to the couch. She then forced herself asleep . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~§~  
  
  
  
  
  
Part of Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Just Too See You Smile  
  
  
  
Ash watched as Pikachu shocked the Trainers' Hoothoot till it fell to the ground Paralysed. The Trainer recalled its Pokémon in anger and ran off. Another victory for him. Ash grinned in happiness. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's back and tried (the keyword was TRIED) to sing.  
  
Ash winced but let his friend be merry. They struck a victory pose and grinned happily. He returned his other Pokémon that were out and returned from the town square which was used sometimes as an Arena. He went to the couch and fell face-first onto it like a bed.  
  
Pikachu was gulping down Ketchup. Ash fell asleep immediately . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched as he flew past the mountain. It seemed familiar somehow but he ignored it. The view was wonderful up there. The sky was cloudy and a little windy. 


	2. Just Too See You Smile

1.1 Rarest of Them All  
  
  
  
2 By White Wolf  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
2.1.1  
  
2.1.2  
  
This story is still the Property of White Wolf so any copying will make me have to kill you! (Trying to act seriously) ~.~ LOL ^^  
  
2.1.3  
  
2.1.4  
  
2.1.5 Author's Note  
  
  
  
I thank my Reviewers from the bottom of my heart. To Kaz-Ohki the Ribena hound, yes it was a song. Its called I see it now. To Matt Morwell, I enjoyed Against All Odds. Very touching I must say… And to Naso, thank you, ^^ just damn! Jolly Good, my friend, Jolly Good! (LOL)  
  
I must tell you guys to go read these Author's stories! Matt's is wonderful! Naso's is totally Jolly Good (^,^). Kaz-Ohki's is lovely, especially Rock-A-Bye-Baby. A very err… interesting story. ^^ Well, now that I hope I've flattered those Author's enough to review again, (LOL) I think its time to start reading this next chapter, or at least the rest of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I ask that if you know anymore good stories, please tell me. I'd love to build anyone's ego (LOL ^^). But I'd also like to read more…  
  
  
  
2.1.5.1 Disclaimer  
  
2.1.5.1.1 Obviously I don't own the story Pokémon then I won't pretend to. I own nothing, maybe, if you don't know it or recognise it then I do, but other than that then I truly REALLY don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Just Too See You Smile  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash watched as Pikachu shocked the Trainers' Hoothoot till it fell to the ground Paralysed. The Trainer recalled its Pokémon in anger and ran off. Another victory for him. Ash grinned in happiness. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's back and tried (the keyword was TRIED) to sing.  
  
Ash winced but let his friend be merry. They struck a victory pose and grinned happily. He returned his other Pokémon that were out and returned from the town square which was used sometimes as an Arena. He went to the couch and fell face-first onto it like a bed.  
  
Pikachu was gulping down Ketchup. Ash fell asleep immediately . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched as he flew past the mountain. It seemed familiar somehow but he ignored it. The view was wonderful up there. The sky was cloudy and a little windy. Elevating himself had always had its advantages.  
  
He was high up enough that it raised no suspicions that he was there. It also helped that this area was uninhabited as far as the eye could see. He saw a Pokémon coming closer towards him and he flew towards it. From the corner of his eyes he saw a few more flying figures coming closer to him as well. He finally stopped at the bird's side.  
  
It was Zapdos, the Legendary Bird Pokémon.  
  
They waited silently for the others, Zapdos' spikes crackled with lightning every now and then.  
  
Moltres, Articuno, Ho-Oh, and Mewtwo stopped next to them. Then something enormous came out of the water. Lugia, with sea water still flowing off its coat floated above them, though no one spoke or moved when water hit them, not even Moltres.  
  
They waited a bit longer until there was a flash and a vertical rip appeared. Something green and small squeezed through before closing the gapping hole. No one dared breath for a few seconds and then Mew giggled. Everyone looked at him, some looking down at him while the others tried to keep their straight faces. Everyone knew Mew's nature and also it didn't help that he was considered the baby of the group.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby Mew." Said Mewtwo calmly and seriously, sweat dropping as Mew floated upside down. Mew snorted but turned right side up anyway. Moltres coughed and turned to the green creature.  
  
"What was the meeting called for again, Celebi?" she asked in a sombre tone. Celebi turned to her before answering telepathically.  
  
"It was for you to be informed of the hardships you all will face during this next battle with the evil human Giovanni—" started Celebi, but Mewtwo interrupted with a snarling sound deep in his throat. Mew looked over at him in worry. Patting his shoulder childly in concern.  
  
"Are you okay Mewtwo?" Mewtwo ignored him so Celebi started again where he was stopped before.  
  
"Mew, you will play a lead role in this but I want to talk to the other adults about something. You mustn't know because it could alter the future…" As they waited for Mew to go occupy himself with something the others muttered to each other. Everyone knew it was easy for Mew to occupy himself quickly with something else. After five minutes with Mewtwo watching out of the corner of his eye for what Mew was doing they started talking about more important matters.  
  
"He is still but a child. It's going to be horrible to kill his innocence. I hope he'll forgive us once this isn't a dream for him anymore." Celebi said in a sad tone. Articuno looked at him in shock.  
  
"You mean that this is all a dream for him right now? That he thinks its not truly happening?" Articuno asked in bewilderment. Celebi nodded, his eyes straying back to Mew who was laughing hard in the distance, trying to catch his tail. The laughing was so high and loud that it drifted slightly to the group. Mewtwo and the others looked back too.  
  
Mewtwo had a pitying look cross his face at the thought of not seeing Mew ever do that again. He turned back to Celebi.  
  
"Is there some way that he won't have to suffer? All that happening to a kid, human or Pokémon or anything is just… wrong, for no better word." Mewtwo said gesturing to the now trying to fly without powers (and who was now flapping madly with his tiny arms to keep afloat) Mew. Zapdos watched with barely hidden amusement at the attempts to fly.  
  
"I am sorry but there is no other way. When I visited a different time period way before you were known to another Mew named Myuu meaning Mew in Japanese. He told me about his Prophecy with this Elder. Told me everything he had seen. Myuu was actually very helpful unlike certain Pokémon we all know and love can ever be.  
  
"He always did have an eye for things that glittered. I can't forget the way he looked at you Mewtwo when you hugged him that one Christmas!" said Celebi breaking into laughter. And when everyone, especially Mewtwo, gave him crazy looks he snorted once before apologising. "Sorry. Wrong time frame.  
  
"Probably one of the Alternate Universes. Just to see him smile like that again when he plays his part in this whole thing, I'd do anything; he wanted me to do. When all is said and done, its going to be worth all that's lost. Just keep reminding yourself that. Don't look so repulsed Mewtwo.  
  
"It might happen in this world as well!" Celebi said breaking into hilarity laughing in thought. Mewtwo edged away from him in disgust at the thought or notion. Moltres, for some unknown reason, suddenly squawked in distress, flying into Zapdos. Mew was about 300 feet away from them and laughing madly in his way of mirth. Moltres snorted bird-like and regained his dignity and posture.  
  
Mew had probably plucked at one of his fiery fire feathers psychically. Ho- Oh had stayed silent the whole time, watched this with her wise eyes.  
  
"It probably would be a lot peacefully around here if the little Bugger would just start being serious." Ho-Oh said calmly.  
  
"I agree." Moltres said coldly, trying to calm down after the "Runt" as he called Mew, floated towards the mountain again.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should have another grouchy Legendary in our mists since we already have you guys to happily fill in that role." Articuno said sarcastically. Zapdos nodded as best as a bird could nod. Celebi secretly smiled as they fought on if they should care and if they should just leave the little ""Runt". He let it carry on before quietening them. They quieted immediately down.  
  
"Now. You Mewtwo will have the role of being Mew's mentor to teach. You will come around the time Ash Ketchum and Mew combine into one Being. You will teach Mew attack's, as he will not know many enough to protect himself. He may loose his memory of the people he knew so that's where you Ho-Oh come in.  
  
"Ash Ketchum saw you on his first day on his Pokémon Journey. You will try to remind him of his life. Say you've been a sort of guide since he may not trust you at first. You three, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos will at first when Ash Ketchum is still human be captured by a certain chosen few individuals. I will watch you and tell you whom soon. Don't worry.  
  
"If things get out of hand we won't have Ash save you and I'll just get you to safety myself. You Lugia, the Titan, try to ignore the urges. Just stay asleep until you cannot stop it anymore. Go to Mt. Quebecex. It will be where the battle will be.  
  
"If you can't hold on I want you to go to the mountain anyway. There you will be able to hide from the Humans. DO not let anyone see you coming out of the sea—" Celebi finished. He was about to say something more when suddenly there was a screaming high-pitched screaming.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MEW ME MEWWW!" screamed Mew. He couldn't battle! He didn't know how yet. Mewtwo had said he'd teach him but he had never had the time. There was a Trainer on this Island next to the Mountain!  
  
A Human with POKÉBALLS! He had sent out a Charizard. There was a definite and obvious size issue here. The fire lizard had just shot out a Flame- thrower, hitting Mew painfully. Crying out again he hit the floor, falling from the sky.  
  
The Human ordered his Charizard another attack. A Body Slam. Mew started to cry slightly, knowing he'd be caught. He watched regretfully as the Pokémon flew up, up, up and then started to fall, fall, fall towards him. He tried to get up, trying, scrambling to float.  
  
But he knew it would have been to no use. He then used endure mixed with a pink shield and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the painful attack. Which never happened. Mew opened one eye. No one was there.  
  
He opened the other eye and looked around. Blue light and all other different colours were surrounding the Human. He dropped his shield in seeing the Charizard being held still by psychic energy. Mewtwo and the others were there.  
  
"Mew?" Mew said in surprise in his own language softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Ash was being shaken awake like a leaf by, who else but Misty! She glared at him, waving her mallet at him in threat.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BOY! GET UP NOW SO WE CAN EAT!!!!!!" She screamed in his ear. He groaned, but as she had mentioned food, he was willing to get up. He stared a bit at the wall in front of him as Misty walked to the kitchen for dinner.  
  
"I was so sure it was real… It sure felt real with that fire and all…" Ash muttered before getting up and going to the table to eat. He didn't notice, as he had turned his back towards the kitchen, but there was a very lit flash as a vertical line was slowing closing a gap the size for a same Pokémon . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapters going to be a bit wordier so don't worry. It is 12:13 AM so I need some sleep for tomorrow. I have Spanish to study. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER!!!! Thank you to those who do and did. 


	3. Heartbreaks and Missing You

__

Rarest of Them All

By White Wolf

**__**

Chapter Three

__

This story is still the Property of White Wolf so any copying will make me have to kill you! (Trying to act seriously) ~.~ LOL ^^

I again ask that if you know anymore good stories, please tell me.

SORRY! SORRY! Hadn't had time to fix the little slip with the Harry thing. Some of you, I'm sure, know that I'm writing Harry Potter stories so… That's why it was there. It was really a mistake actually… ^^ Well, thank you for bringing it to my attention! 

****

Author's Note

__

Thank you to the people who have reviewed my last chapter. Somehow it had been locked to where I couldn't upload anything on FF.net again. Now though I hope it doesn't happen again, again as I put this one up. Well, review when you're done. This chapter will be a little shorter… 

Disclaimer

__

Obviously I don't own the story Pokémon then I won't pretend to. I own nothing, maybe, if you don't know it or recognise it then I do, but other than that then I truly REALLY don't own anything.

Chapter Three

****

Heartbreaks and Missing You

__

Ash smiled as they walked into the kitchen. Misty was still muttering. Ash now was trying to clear the ear that Misty had screamed in. They sat down and ate Hot Wings. Brock had finally beaten Mr. Mime in Rock Paper Scissors and was allowed to cook. 

Mrs. Ketchum had had Mr. Mime do the garden with her to make up for not making dinner.

"Ash dear Professor Oak has an idea of what you can do now that you've become a Pokémon Master. He told me to tell you to come to his house tomorrow at around noon and he would explain about it. But if you had had other plans he said to forget about it dear." Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash grinned widely, forgetting his eye problem.

"I'll go over there tomorrow. I have no idea what 'm gonna do now… Maybe they have a new League in another Island or something." Ash said happily, almost jumping up and down at the very thought of another League he could beat. Brock laughed good-naturedly. Misty smiled. 

Togepi chirped happily and Pikachu did her and Ash's victory pose. Laughter rang clear throughout the dinning room that night as their high spirits flew . . .

Ash woke with a start, on the couch again. No one was up this time. He stood up slowly and made his way to the back door, towards the porch. He looked up at the calm night sky where the moon glowed, full. The sky was sprinkled with shining stars, winking every so often.

The moon shun blue, now that Ash noticed. He looked at the upstairs window, which was his room's window. He knew that Misty was in there. He turned back to the moon.

"Day by day, we let love just walk away. And day by day, ever since you went away, I find that I'm still missin' you." Ash whispered sadly. Closing his eyes for a second, taking in a calming breath. "Does that blue moon ever shine on you? I want to hold you close to me, feel just like it used to be. 

"And baby, if you feel like I do, you can come to me. Does that blue moon ever shine on you?" Ash looked back at the window as the blue moon's rays shined through the glass and into the room. He felt a very strong pain in his chest. It felt like a hand was gripping his heart and squeezing it.

"On my mind, you were right there all the time. I could search and never find someone that does me like you do. Here's the part where I'm givin' you my heart. I was a fool to let you go girl. Night after night, I look to the stars, wondering where you might be. 

"And I've thought to myself, is that very same moon, shining on you, like it's shining on me? Does that blue moon ever shine on you?" Ash said quietly still looking at the window. A slight breeze blew, chilling him slightly. Tightly closing his eyes he looked up to the sky. He suddenly felt the agony of his lose of her. 

He started to calm down by softly singing.

__

Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine. 

That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine. 

And he must do something that I didn't do. 

Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you. 

You look so good in love. 

You want him, that's easy to see. 

You look so good in love. 

And I wish you still wanted me. 

He must have stolen some stars from the sky, 

And gave them to you to wear in your eyes. 

I had my chances, but I set you free. 

And now I wonder why I couldn't see. 

You look so good in love. 

You want him, that's easy to see. 

You look so good in love. 

And I wish you still wanted me.

Darling I've wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you, 

But tonight your beauty is shining through. 

And I never took the time to let you know, 

So before he takes you away please let me say. 

You look so good in love. 

You want him, that's easy to see. 

You look so good in love. 

And I wish you still wanted me.

You look so good in love.

Ash wiped the tears from his eyes and went back inside and closed his eyes forcing himself to go to sleep. Sleep didn't come for a long, long time . . .

__

Told you that it would be short… only 903 words. Well, hope you liked it. Had to get it out of the way. This probably as you can tell, is sort of a heartbreak thing. Well, REVIEW! ^^


	4. Team Rocket

Rarest of Them All  
  
White Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
I bet you hadn't expected this chapter eh? I hope you like it. I'm going to try to get this up to 2,000 words instead of 1,000 words that I usually try for. It shall be done though since I'm promising you. I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter is solely for Team Rocket since I haven't really written about them and that muse of mine is beating me up about it. I hope you guys didn't give up on me. Well, since I haven't checked the reviews for this one, I won't put the reviewers on here. I've been trying to think of how I'd work on this, but I'm going to take this in strides. I hope you like it enough to review. I took off Saga I since I wasn't getting but one review for it. Love ya! ^^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I have to tell you the very absolute truth about this one story. I hope that you can understand… I own nothing. That's all… ;0.o; (Starts crying and sobbing)  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
1.1 Team Rocket  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessie Taylor, James Conner, and Meowth, Team Rocket members, floated in their Meowth Balloon over Pallet Town. The trio wasn't paying attention to the air or the ground, but their small antenna TV they had in the basket.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 "Three weeks ago today young fifteen-year-old Ash Ketchum won the title Pokémon Master. Beating the Elite Four, he was requested to become one of them, but turned it down surprisingly. Going to the Master Party that was held two days ago young Ash Ketchum was given an award and has told press that he would except all challenges. And there is some good news for those ladies out there. As he may not like this, but to just let you know.  
  
1.1.2 HE'S SINGLE! Now Tommy, back to you—"  
  
  
  
Jessie snorted in a dignified and feminine way before turning the TV off. She then looked at her long-time partners.  
  
"I think that the way these people are all taking this is—" Jessie began, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell-phone. She muttered to herself about un-good timing, and answered. "Hello? Yes—oh! Boss!" she said loudly.  
  
James' eyes widened considerably. Meowth fidgeted nervously in the small basket.  
  
"You want us to come to the office? Why? Oh! Yes Sir! We'll be there Sir!" She said loudly, then turned off the phone.  
  
Turning to the other members, she said, "Boss wants to speak with us pronto!" They traversed towards the HQ of Team Rocket. Pulling the thick string to add more hot air to the huge head of Meowth, they headed in the direction of Viridian Forest. No one spoke. No one ever spoke when the Boss of Team Rocket wanted them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hurrying into the secret entrance to the HQ Base they raced towards the door of the room of them first and foremost employer. He was scratching his Persian, his top bodyguard Pokémon, on the head calmly. Meowth didn't even watch, but slight revulsion was written on his face. The Boss then looked up at them.  
  
"Ahh… Yes my once Top Team of Team Rocket." The man with his face half-shadowed by darkness watched them. Meowth spoke for their defence.  
  
"Meowth! It's that boy's entire fault! 'Em and that Pikachu of's his! Meowth!" Meowth burst out, not being able to conceal his anger. The Boss snorted and leaned a little into the light.  
  
Jessie gasped audibly as James gulped. Meowth's jaw dropped. The man in the chair, even with his hair slicked back, looked frightening. His eyes were dark brown and if you looked closely, you could see right under his eyes. Small zigzag's shaped like slightly flattened Z's.  
  
James cleared his throat, starting to wonder if the question he was about to ask would hurt him in the long run. Taking a chance he cleared his throat again.  
  
"Umm… Sir? Why do you have any interest in this Twerp's Pikachu or even him?" James asked, though he felt that he already knew the answer to his own question. The Boss grinned at them, it seeming to be the ghost of a smile they knew but couldn't place.  
  
"He… and I are close, though he doesn't know it. You might say I have a personal interest in him. But other than that you shall not know. I have a very special mission for you three. It should be very simple.  
  
"Simple, even for you three. I want you to find and kill Ash Ketchum. No witnesses. His friends, if need be, are to be killed as well. Don't bother with the Pikachu if you can't catch it.  
  
"I want you to make sure the body is where the world shall see the very next day. I want Delilah Ketchum to be the first to see him. Don't make it clean. Make it a very gruesome death for him. Painful even.  
  
"Is that understood?" The Boss asked coldly, looking over the pale faces of Team Rocket. They nodded shakily and hurriedly left the office, no one daring speak, from not lack of words, but lack of trust to their stomach at not being able to keep in their food.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They looked at the torturing devices the Boss had chosen for them to use on Ash. Jessie's face held no emotion. James stared westward as they floated over Pallet again. Meowth was pretending to sleep. They had yet to make a sound after finding out their assignments.  
  
In the deep reaches of their minds they were fighting two sides of the conflict.  
  
On one hand, they felt Ash deserved to die for ruining their perfect record. It was his fault that the Boss hated them. It was his and his Pikachu's fault that they were always getting shocked. It was his fault that they had to do this. It was his fault that the Boss had interest in him.  
  
On the other, though, they thought other things. It wasn't really his fault that he was born, because you couldn't control that. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know that the Boss of Team Rocket was obsessed with him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want Team Rocket to have his Pokémon; well, maybe it was. It wasn't has fault that Jessie and James had to go after him and his friends either.  
  
"We've known that Twerp and his friends to long. I don't know if we can do it Jessie. I don't know if I can." James said in a whinny voice. Jessie whacked him with her fan and glared at him, though deeply she agreed with him, but an order was an order, and they had to follow them or be killed themselves. Even if they failed.  
  
Memories of the times they helped the Twerp when desperate came un- bidding to mind of each of them. The time they had saved the World from the crazy Collector trying to collect the Legendaries launched into full swing. Thoughts of the other countless adventures they went to stuck there too. Memories at watching the scrawny kid grow as he unfolded his adventures into the fifteen- year-old he was today lashed at their dark thoughts. The times they helped bring the trio closer together, though not admitting to telling people that they helped the three Trainers form the friendship.  
  
"We have to. We'll just kill him quick and then set a Sparrow on him. That should do just fine for the Boss." Jessie said, though if you hadn't been with her for a long time you would have missed the trimmer in her voice as she spoke. Meowth just ignored it best he could and James then turned back to his staring westward.  
  
They landed only two miles from Ash Ketchum's house. Tying down the balloon they climbed out of the basket. Carrying the back they'd need they rushed towards the house they knew well. The house that they had, truthfully, never been in before. Meowth unlocked the door with one of his claws, something that he had finally been able to do.  
  
They silently made their ways into the house, making sure that the Mr. Mime of the Ketchum's was asleep. He was and they made their way more into the house. Passing the Living Room as they made their way towards the stairs they saw a lump on the sofa in there. Not turning on the lights Meowth checked the unknown person out. Not needing night goggles Meowth right away saw that it was Ash.  
  
He made a gesture at the form and Jessie understood. She grabbed James and they walked up to the peacefully sleeping Ash, no stress evident on his face. Jessie had to admit that it made Ash look more like his ten-year-old self. She gulped, but grabbed the Alcohol on the cloth and pressed it hard on Ash's mouth and nose. Immediately Ash woke up at the lack of oxygen.  
  
Eyes widened he fought against them, but could make no sound. Low in his throat though he tried to shout out, making a "MMMM" sound. Suddenly his body slowed down, losing movement from lack of oxygen. But the noise had woken someone else up. Pikachu.  
  
They quickly got another cloth with the Alcohol and covered Pikachu's mouth, though getting slightly shocked. After the two were immobile they regretfully carried the bodies out of the house just as silently. They came into the clearing where their balloon was and got to work. Un-muffling the Trainer and Pokémon's mouth's they set the two on the ground. Jessie grabbed a .9 mm gun and pointed it at Ash who seemed to be waking up quickly. Wide eyes stared at the gun barring down on him…  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Flashback

**__**

Rarest of Them All

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! ^^

To everyone…

I am totally hooked up on Apple Juice and Sugar. Not a good combination. I think I need to go to a Insane Bin… Well, on with it. It's short, just a flashback or two. Not the outcome of Chapter Three… @.@

****

Chapter Five

****

Flashback

__

****

.:Flashback:.

"Ashura William Ketchum! What _are you doing?" called a scolding Delilah Ketchum to her son Ash. He was holding his fathers Master Ball in hand. A pang of sorrow hit her when she thought about her husband William Ketchum. He had died before Ash had been born. _

Ash jumped slightly at being caught. He sighed and bowed his head as his mother went into total Lecture Mode.

"Blah blah blah father's blah blah…" she was saying, (at least to his ears) and was telling him off for touching the prized Pokéball. Ash didn't know his father, but knew that he looked, talked, and acted exactly like him. He might have been only a seven-year-old, but he was smart for his age (A/n: Isn't that saying something? Don't worry about it, I drank too much Apple Juice)_, at least about Pokémon. He couldn't help wanting to touch the ball. It was his curiosity that made him do things. _

His mother told him that he had the curiosity of a Mew. Ash sighed again and then interrupted his mom.

"But Mum, I want ta know what's in the Pokéball! You said that it was for me from Da' before he wen' ta Hefen." Ash said. He might have been seven, but he still had a little trouble pronouncing things. His mother's face softened. Picking up her son she hugged him tightly. 

Ash looked at her mouth again then.

"Mum. Why is Da' in Hefen? Why ain't he hear?" Ash asked sadly. She sniffled and hugged him too her again, a tear was coursing down her check.

"Sweetie, you see… Daddy had to go away… He had to stay there for a while.." she said whispering in his ears, stroking his cheek.

"When will we see him 'gain? Soon?" he asked. Delilah sighed wistfully.

"No… not soon, but we'll be together someday. All three of us… I promise." She said shakily. Ash hugged her before slowly walking towards the backdoor. "And Ash?" she called towards him. 

He turned to her in question.

"Your grounded today for touching the Master Ball." She said in singsong voice. Ash groaned in protest but Delilah would have nothing of it…

****

.:End Flashback:.

.:Flashback:.

Ash gulped in fresh air as he and Pikachu were fished out of the river.

"Aww… It's just a kid! And a Pokémon! Aww… is it breathing?" asked the girl, hurrying over to the two. Ash coughed before answering.

"Yeah, I think so…" Ash answered rubbing his head slightly. The girl glared.

"Not you! The Pikachu! Is it still breathing…" she yelled at him. He was about to reply when he heard the many beatings of wings and the call of Sparrow…

****

.:End Flashback:.


End file.
